NextEd
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: The Eds have finally made it, but can they keep their newfound popularity? Will Jonny come back for revenge? Will the Eds find true love? Will the new characters not be Mary Sues? Will this be a KevEdd fic? Maybe, yes, not sure, I hope so, and not unless I get desperate. Read and Review! Based off characters created by Danny Antonucci and A.K.A. Cartoon inc.
1. Ed on Arrival Part One

**Author's Note: **_Me again, before this fic begins I'd like to give a shout-out to _**DarkenedSparrow **_on DeviantArt for allowing me to use her Original Character Ezeke. Please support her artwork._

_After that, I'd like to say that this fan fiction is more of an experiment for me as in this one I'll be making some OCs of my own (seeing I'm starting to write my own original stories in real life), and try to make it more into a more "episodic" series of fan fictions rather than just one story, trying to capture the spirit of the original show and putting a few of my own spins on it._

_With that, I hope you enjoy NextEd, with the first episode being a two-part pilot._

**XxXxX**

**Ed on Arrival - Part One**

It was a month or so after the Eds' Big Picture Show, and we kick off this new series with Eddward "Double-D" going around his house, making sure everything is in order. "Junk food and fizzy soda acquired. Entertainment activities set up. Music all set...yes, everything is perfect!"

Edd smiled as he surveyed the setup of the surprise "welcome back" party he planned for his two best friends Ed and Eddy. The two had been sent to a summer school in the city to make up for the lack of grades during the previous school semester, and today was the day they would finally come back. Edd's wristwatch started beeping, signaling the arrival of he fellow Eds on the bus from inner Peach Creek.

Edd stepped outside, wearing a red sweater vest over a black polo shirt, khakis, and blue dress shoes. The grey city bus stopping just outside of the cul-de-sac. Edd towards the bus and was met with a tackle, "DOUBLE-D!" Ed squealed as he hugged his friend.

"Too tight! Can't breathe!" Edd gasped, Ed let go, "I missed you too Ed."

Ed was nearly the same as Edd had last seen him, though his new additions such as the blue T-Shirt with the smiling grey alien head on it and his longer red hair took Edd by surprise. He still had his green jacket.

Behind Ed was Eddy, who's attire changed to a yellow hoodie, black jeans, and the hat he stole from his older brother. Eddy groaned, "It felt like we were in there for four years."

"In reality Eddy, it's only been about a month or so." Edd corrected.

"It was too long Double-D!" Ed cried out, "I feel like I can't go back to the outside world!"

"Given your grades, you're lucky you two weren't held back." Edd pointed out.

"Whatever, so anything new or exciting happened while we were gone?" Eddy asked.

"Well for one thing, they finished construction on the expansion of Peach Creek Estates."

"About time, they've been working on that for like, five seasons now."

"Indeed, other than that, do you two notice anything different about me?"

Edd stood up straight with his head held high, showing off his shoulder-length jet black hair that had finally grew back after the accident before the previous summer.

"Hmm...new haircut?" Eddy asked.

"Where's your hat?" Ed asked.

"Didn't you read the above narration? My hair finally grew back." Edd told them.

"Oh, okay. Where is everybody?" Eddy then asked, realizing there weren't any other kids around.

"Didn't you get my call? I left a message on your cell phone."

"You know I never check those unless it's a girl."

"And I don't have one!" Ed admitted.

"Sigh. Okay, I suppose I'll tell you now. Kevin left with his parents to visit his relatives back in his hometown in Colorado, he said he was going to bring back a surprise. Jimmy's family left to tour Europe and Sarah was allowed to go with them. Rolf went back to his country of origin to visit his relatives. Nazz and her mother went to see her grandparents. I don't think Jonny left, but I haven't seen him around lately. You two probably know what happened to the Kanker sisters."

Eddy shook his head, "Don't remind me, they had to go to the summer school too. I still can't believe we had to sleep over at that place, and now all we got is one lousy month left of summer."

Ed's smile faded, "Say it ain't so, Eddy!"

"I'm afraid it's true Ed. Time sure seems to fly by these days, but chin up fellows! I'm sure we can more than enough make up for lost time." Edd turned around for his home, "In fact, I- oh!" Edd had ran into someone on the street.

"Yo watch it, punk." came a gruff voice. Edd looked up from the black muscle shirt into the cold blue eyes of a tanned skin blonde boy around their age and just a bit taller than Edd. His blonde hair was slicked back, his eyes were starring down Edd as he backed up towards Ed and Eddy. Looking down, Edd saw that this boy was also wearing grey sweat shorts with the number 53 on its side on one of the pant legs, and white tennis shoes.

"'Ey, I'm talkin' to ya! Look at me!" Edd looked back up at the boy's face, "Ya think ya can just bump into whoever ya like?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. And you are?" Edd stammered.

The boy crossed his arms against his chest, "Ron, ya got it memorized? Ya should, 'cause I'm-a gonna be famous. Ya'll will prolly see me on TV or somethin'."

"Don't you mean, 'probably'?" Ron grabbed Edd by the collar.

"Punk, I know what I said! Ya think I don't know what I said? Ya wanna get beat?"

"Lay off, blondie!" Eddy yelled, Ron glared at him.

"Or what dwarf? Ya wanna go?"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Eddy lunged at Ron, but was stopped by Ed.

"Pardon me, miss." Ed walked up and gently removed Ron's grip on Edd, "No need to get violent, Double-D apologized. Just take that and walk away." Ed held Ron's fist tightly in his hand, and let go. Ron started muttering and walked away, rubbing his fist.

"Well, looks like things just got a bit more interesting around here." Eddy scoffed.

"Must be one of the new neighbors that moved in, quite an unpleasant person..." Edd concluded.

"What did you expect? Guy looked like he wanted to be noticed." came a voice from behind the Eds. The three turned around.

"Kevin!" the Eds cheered.

"What's up, dorks?" Kevin asked, jokingly. He was sporting an unzipped orange bomber jacket with a green V-neck T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, black skate shoes, and his trademarked red cap he wore backwards with short red hair peaking out.

"I thought you weren't gonna say that again?" Eddy asked as the two fist-bumped.

"Yeah, well, force of habit. You and Ed just get back?"

Ed grappled Kevin into a bear hug, "Kevin what's the surprise? Did you bring us gifts? What did you get us? Huh? Huh? HUH?"

Kevin shoved himself off, "Dude, chill! We'll get to that!"

"Kevin, did you have a nice time visiting your family?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, it was alright...say you look kinda different. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Something like that." Edd shrugged.

"Anyway, come on. I got someone I want you guys to meet." Kevin turned his back on the Eds and lead them over to his house.

Kevin's parents had dropped him and his stuff off and then drove off to enjoy themselves on their vacation day from work. There was someone in Kevin's yard. As the Eds got closer, they saw that this person was taller than Kevin but shorter than Ed, they had long red hair that flowed from their head to their bottom and covered their eyes, this person also wore a blue shirt, white slacks, and green sneakers.

"Guys, this is my cousin." Kevin introduced.

"Whoa, Kevin, I didn't know you had such a cute girl for a cousin." Eddy said slyly.

Kevin and his cousin started laughing.

"My name's Ezeke...I'm a guy." the long haired boy told them in a higher pitched voice than Kevin.

Eddy started to sweat, "Uhh...I knew that! I was just joking." he stammered.

Kevin chuckled, "Yeah, right. I still got some unpacking to do, so you guys get acquainted...and no funny stuff Eddy or I'll pound ya."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Eddy asked as Kevin walked inside.

The Eds turned from Kevin to Ezeke, he was giving a kind smile, he gave off the vibe of a softer Kevin, along with appearing more feminine.

"So, I take it you three are the Eds." Ezeke guessed.

"Yeah, I'm Eddy." Eddy pointed at himself with his thumb, giving a smug look.

"I'm Ed, friend!" Ed held a hand out, Ezeke shook it.

"And I'm-"

"Let me guess, Double-D right? Kevin told me all about you guys." Ezeke interrupted.

"He did?" Eddy asked, "Okay, how bad did he say we were?"

Ezeke chuckled, "He said you guys can get really annoying, but you're not that bad." Ezeke turned towards Edd and Eddy, "Oh, and I just want to let you two know, I respect your lifestyle completely."

The three Eds were confused, "...lifestyle?" Edd asked.

"Oh, Kevin told me that the two of you kinda tied the knot in the movie you guys had. That you were all over each other."

Edd and Eddy gave each other a look, "WHAT?"

Ezeke pointed at Edd, "And he said that you're the babe," then he pointed at Eddy, "and you're the butch."

Edd and Eddy's jaws hit the street, "I'M THE BABE?" Edd asked.

"Well if you two were gay, that's the way I'd see it." Ed told them.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Kevin walked back outside, hearing the yelling, he had a smug smile.

"Kevin, you jerk! The heck did you tell him about us?" Eddy yelled.

"Relax, it was only a joke." Kevin told him, keeping his smile.

"A joke? People are already saying weird stuff about us on the internet! You don't need to keep it up! What if they started saying things about you?"

Kevin's smile faded, "They already do. Stuff about me and Double-D that make no sense. One of them about swimming of all things."

Edd then got an idea, "Gentlemen, excuse me a minute." Edd walked over to Kevin, "Kevin, can I have a word with you please?" Edd and Kevin turned away from the others, and Edd started whispering something into Kevin's ear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I can do that." Kevin answered.

"What?" Eddy asked as Edd walked back.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Eddy, how about we all take a walk around the cul-de-sac? To get back your bearings?"

"Sure, but don't expect us to hold hands or anything." the Eds turned to leave.

Ed waved goodbye,"Bye Kevin! Bye Ezeke!" the two of them waved back.

Kevin and Ezeke watched the Eds go down the street, when suddenly a pig landed in between them.

"Huh?"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Kevin was tackled by a large boy with blue hair, "You are half asleep Kevin! Rolf could have ended you in ten different ways!"

Kevin kicked Rolf off, and the two slapped a high five. Rolf was wearing a brown jacket zipped up half way over a white undershirt and a gold locket along with baggy blue cargo pants and brown boots.

"'Sup Rolf? You just get back too?"

"Yes! Alas, another civil war in Rolf's homeland forces Rolf's family to flee to the safety of the states." Rolf then noticed that he and Kevin were not alone, "Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf. Kevin, has Rolf stumbled upon a new species or a peaceful version of yourself?"

"Dude..." Kevin chuckled, "That's my cousin, Ezeke. I brought him to Peach Creek to live with me."

Ezeke was giving off another smile, "It's nice to meet you Rolf."

Rolf smiled back, "Rolf is amused by this contrast between cousins, and for this reason, the Son of a Shepherd will give you the title of 'Shy Eyes'."

"Heh...thanks." Ezeke responded, a bit embarrassed.

Kevin put an arm around Rolf, "Oh yeah, hey Rolf. I got a favor to ask ya." Kevin and Rolf turned away from Ezeke. Kevin's voice went low so only Rolf could hear, "Look, don't tell anyone else but Ezeke has kinda lived under a rock for the past thirteen years."

"Underground dwelling?" Rolf asked in a low voice.

"No dude, he and his parents live in the mountainside away from a lot of people, totally cut off from society. Ezeke's been home-schooled, but he's not really all that caught up socially."

"Ah, Rolf understands."

"Rolf, can you be a bro for me and help Ezeke out? I'll try to help him too but I think it'd be better if he made a couple of great friends like you."

Rolf nodded, "Rolf accepts this partnership, as Rolf shall do his best to go above and beyond acquainting Shy Eyes here to the customs of our humbly muddled cul-de-sac."

"You didn't have to say it like that, but thanks Rolf."

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile, Nazz and her mother were driving through town on their way back home. They stopped at a gas station, and Nazz got out to stretch her legs. Nazz was wearing a white t-shirt that stopped short at the midriff, a purple mini-skirt, blue and black striped stockings, and black skate shoes. Her hair had grown longer. Nazz saw Ron across the street, he was still rubbing his fist. _"A new, tall, tanned, and handsome blonde guy?"_ Nazz thought, _"Let's go say hello."_

"Mom, I'm gonna jog home. See you there!" Nazz told her mom as she walked over to the new guy, "Hi there, are you new?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ron snapped out of his deep thinking.

Nazz put on her best flirtatious smile, "I'm Nazz, I know pretty much everyone around here, but I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"

Ron's mouth formed a sly grin, "Well Nazz, the name's Ron, but all the pretty people call me Ronald."

Nazz giggled a bit, "Where are you from, Ronald?"

"Jersey, ya might-a heard of it before."

"Yeah, they have a show there. I watch it all the time!" Nazz had never really watched Jersey Shore.

"Really? Then ya must've seen me on it at least once or twice." Ron was never on that show.

"I thought you looked familiar!"

"_Seems like a nice enough guy." _Nazz thought.

"_Heh, if all the girls 'round here are as stupid as this bimbo, I'll have 'em all under my thumb in no time." _Ron thought.

**XxXxX**

"...and after that, Ed couldn't use the scissors anymore." Eddy laughed as he finished his story.

"I said I was sorry!" Ed assured Edd as he gave him a stern look.

"Ed, you're lucky that you weren't electrocuted!" Edd nagged, "What in God's name made you cut that power cord?"

"Well, I was in my happy place-"

"Hold up." Eddy stopped the other two from walking.

"What is it, Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy pointed to the playground, there was a little girl standing on top of a swing set. She couldn't have been over eight years old. She was quite small, had a bit of a darker skin tone than the Eds but it was lighter than Jonny's. She had indigo hair that was in a ponytail, what appeared to be dull blue eyes, and an overall blank expression on her face. What really stood out though was what she was wearing, it looked as though the girl was dressed up as a crow, complete with a yellow beak and black feathers.

"The heck's she doing?" Eddy asked.

"Oh my, how did she get up there?" asked a concerned Edd.

"Come on, guys!" Ed yelled out.

The Eds ran into the playground, and started calling towards the little girl.

"Hey kid! Get down from there!" Eddy yelled.

"Careful now! It's dangerous up there!" Edd called out.

"Here! I'll catch you!" Ed told her.

The girl looked down at the Eds, her expression unchanged, she spread out her arms, revealing what looked like fake black wings made out of fabric.

"What are ya, nuts?" Eddy yelled as the girl jumped.

To the Eds' surprise, the little girl pulled her arms up, and she glided down to the ground slow and smoothly until she gracefully landed in the sandbox. The girl gave a small bow, striking the Eds dumbstruck.

"Okay...that just happened." Eddy finally said.

The girl nodded, expression unchanged.

"My word, just who are you?" Edd asked.

"Elly." the girl said in a very soft voice, expression unchanged.

"Cool outfit! Where did you get it?" Ed asked.

"I made it." Elly told him, expression unchanged.

"How in the world could you make such a-" Edd stopped, the Eds felt a threatening presence behind them, they slowly looked back and witnessed the scariest looking guy they've seen in their life.

This guy's skin color was the same as Elly's, but his face was horrifying. The most notable part aside from his white mohawk was the scar on his forehead, just above his right eye. He had no eyebrows over his slanted grey eyes. The guy was wearing a red biker jacket that was unzipped, he wore nothing underneath showing his unhealthily skinny chest. He had his hands in the pockets of his camo cargo shorts, and feet in wide black and green slip-on shoes. This guy was about as tall as Ed, and he didn't look happy at all.

"Hey..." this guy uttered in a low, frightening voice.

The Eds were dumbstruck.

"Hey!" the guy called out.

"RUN AWAY!" the Eds screamed as they scattered off in different directions, leaving the scary guy alone with Elly. The guy looked down at her, and crouched down to meet her eyes.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asked.

Elly patted his head, expression unchanged, "It's okay Eli, you'll do better next time."

The Eds found themselves meeting up again in the trailer park, of all places.

"Geez Louise, who the heck was _that_?" Eddy asked.

"It was the cousin of Evil Tim! Come to devour our souls!" Ed cried out.

Edd was gasping for breath, "I doubt he was from your comic book, but he sure seemed intimidating..."

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show themselves!"

The Eds groaned as they realized they were right outside the trailer belonging to the Kanker sisters. The three boys turned towards the three half-sisters that were poking their heads out of the trailer door. Lee, Marie, and May stepped out one by one and walked in a circle around the Eds.

"Couldn't get enough of us at the summer school, eh cupcake?" Lee joked, she had her red hair out of her eyes in curls going down the sides of her head instead of up, she was wearing a long butter yellow V-neck shirt with pink polka dots, blue jeans that cut off at the knees, and red high heeled shoes.

"I got enough for a lifetime." Eddy scoffed.

"Hey cute buns, love what you did with your hair. Did you miss us?" Marie snickered, she had her head covered by a green beanie cap, showing off both her eyes dabbed with purple eyeliner, she had a dark grey hoodie on, she was still wearing dark green jeans but they had rips in them, and black cowboy boots completed her attire.

"Well...er...I didn't _not _miss you but well..." Edd stammered.

"Big Ed, how come you didn't text me yet?" May giggled, her blonde hair was in two pigtails, she wore a green tank top, a red skirt, and white hi-tops. She also had braces to help her buck teeth.

"I don't have a cell phone!" Ed cried out, "Please don't hurt us!"

The Kankers then stopped in their tracks, they all looked at one another and then back at the Eds.

"Hurt? We were just going to have some fun with you." Lee told them.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourselves into thinking that we'd waste our time hitting you, you pervs." Marie remarked.

"It was only a joke Ed, lighten up." May assured him.

Ed calmed down, and the Eds were confused but nonetheless relieved that they weren't being violated then and there.

"Uh..I guess we'll just be going then." Eddy said as he dragged the other two Eds away from the Kankers.

They were just out of earshot when Edd said "...just a second Eddy." and walked back to the Kankers.

"Look Marie, your boy toy is coming back." said Lee.

Edd mumbled as he tried to find the right words.

"What's that, toy? You got something to say?" Marie asked.

"Well, er...call me curious." Edd started.

"We call you a lot of things already." Lee told him.

"It's just that you three have been, shall we say, less hostile. I mean, ever since the incident where I was made out to be well..."

"Get to the point!" the Kankers demanded.

Edd's nervousness got to the best to him and he started speaking quickly "I'm hosting a party you can come if you want!" Edd then covered his mouth, instantly thinking he'll regret saying those words.

The Kanker sisters just stared at him for a couple of seconds with dull expressions. It was Lee who finally spoke up, "We'll see if we got time."

It was good enough for Edd, he ran back to join the others on the walk back home.

When the Eds were out of sight, the Kanker sisters grew devilish grins "See? I told you two it'd work." Lee told the others.

"I still say we should've jumped them right then and there! We practically had them in our hands!" complained Marie.

"Let's give them the sense of security first, mom says it's much more satisfying that way."


	2. Ed on Arrival Part Two

**Ed on Arrival - Part Two**

"So your dad really_ does _have the garage full of jawbreakers." Ezeke said as he, Kevin, and Rolf carried a couple of boxes from Kevin's garage to Edd's house.

"Yeah, well it's not like he had a car anyway. The company sends a cab for him to get to and from work. Sure made it hard to work on my bike though, when I had one at least..." Kevin lamented.

"Is that still all you care about?" asked Nazz from behind them.

"Oh, hey Nazz. I thought I saw your mom pull up..." Kevin turned around and saw that Nazz was walking with Ron, "Nazz, what are you doing with that poser?"

"What'd ya call me?" Ron gritted his teeth.

"Ron's not a poser Kevin, he's pretty cool. He's from New Jersey" Nazz told him.

Kevin set his box down, and crossed his arms, "Yeah, right. I bet he's faking that accent just for attention."

Ron stepped up to Kevin and started beating his own chest with a balled fist, "What now? Ya think yer better than me? Then come at me, bro!"

"What's your deal, man? All that grease seep into your head?"

"Say that again! Say that again! I dare you, I double-dare you, punk! Say that one more time and see what happens!"

"Come off it man, you're boring."

"Knock it off!" Nazz yelled, Kevin and Ron turned towards her. "Kevin, can't you just chill for once and be civil?"

Kevin was taken aback, "What? But he-"

"Just showed up, so you'd think you'd establish some shallow male dominance? You did the same thing to the Eds when you moved in! Why don't you just grow up?" Nazz shouted.

Kevin was dumbstruck. Nazz and Ron left the three, Ron quickly flipping Kevin off without Nazz noticing. Rolf came over and patted Kevin's shoulder, "Females can be troublesome at times, do not let it get to you."

"Get off me." Kevin said in a low voice, he picked up his box again and the three carried the boxes into Edd's house, using a spare key Edd gave Kevin. They opened the boxes, and started unloading the jawbreakers.

"Hey, what are you doing in Double-D's house?" came a shout from outside. Kevin and Rolf knew who it was, it was Ed's bratty sister Sarah with her spineless friend Jimmy just behind her. Sarah and Jimmy have grown a bit the last few months but they were still small compared to the other cul-de-sac kids. Sarah was wearing a pink and green striped T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue branded athletic shoes. She had her red hair up in a long braided ponytail.

"Are those jawbreakers?" Jimmy asked. He was sporting a blue turtleneck sweater with a fancy cable knit pattern on it, white slacks, and black dress shoes. His platinum blonde hair was in a perm, and his retainer was removed.

"Double-Ed-boy has given invitation to Kevin, Shy Eyes, and Rolf for the celebration of the foolish and loud-mouthed Ed boys." Rolf told them.

"'Shy Eyes'?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, my cousin Ezeke." Kevin told them.

Ezeke waved at them, "Hi there."

Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other, Jimmy cupped his hand and started whispering, "Sarah, is that a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno."

"What is this, a party?" Eddy asked as the Eds showed up.

"Baby sister! Jimmy! You're back!" Ed cheered as he scooped the two up in his arms, "Did you miss me?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "No stupid, we were going to stay in London so we could be far away from you."

"Really?" Ed asked, a bit sad.

Sarah punched Ed in the shoulder while Jimmy giggled, "No you big palooka, I missed you."

"Who else are we going to torture?" Jimmy asked.

Ed smiled, "Aww, I missed you guys too." Ed tried to hug them but Sarah grabbed his neck.

"Don't milk it, moron." Sarah let go and Ed set the two down.

Edd walked up to the front door of his house, and motioned everyone to go in, "Well then, let's all enjoy ourselves! But please remove your shoes as you go in."

**XxXxX**

Underground in a top-secret lair decorated with what looked like hallowed out gourds for furnishing was some surprisingly high-tech equipment that was monitoring the cul-de-sac and a cloaked figure with a gourd on his head sitting in a gourd-chair next to a block of wood who also sat in a gourd-chair. The two were watching the monitors that showed the live feed streaming from the hidden cameras they set up all around Peach Creek. The cloaked figure held a remote in his gloved hand and flipped through the monitors and found that all his archenemies had returned and have gathered into one spot.

There was evil laughter in the lair, "At last..." cloaked figure said as he rose from his chair, "After waiting all this time, I've been given my chance!"

There was a silence in the lair, the cloaked figure leaned his head over to the block of wood that had a smiley face drawn on it with crayon.

"That's right Timber, it's time to take action! Prepare to go into battle old friend, as I, The Gourd, shall have my VENGEANCE!" The Gourd pushed a button on his remote marked "Thunder for Evil Laugh" and started laughing along with the added thunder sounds.

**XxXxX**

The scary looking boy named Eli was carrying the emotionless little Elly, her legs dangling over his shoulders.

"When are mom and dad coming back?" Eli asked.

"The estate office is far way from here, plus they're probably going to wait in line, I'd say about an hour or two at the most." Elly answered.

"Great, so what are we going to do now?"

"First reconnaissance of the area suggests a small population, about three-hundred or more. Much less than the inner city and our previous place of residence. The variety of things we could do is quite minuscule as there are fewer potential test subjects than normal."

"That's a good thing Elly, now there will be fewer people who would be able to report you for building weapons of mass destruction."

"I tried to tell them that touching that blasting jelly would be catastrophic, but they didn't want to listen."

"Elly, just promise me that you will try not to experiment on anyone this time? I want to make friends here, maybe they'll be more open-minded since it's out in the suburbs."

Elly rubbed her brother's head, "Okay...oh look, more kids."

Eli and Elly looked at the Kanker sisters, they were heading for the party.

"How about you try to say hello to them?" Elly asked.

"I dunno, I'm not too good with girls."

"I'm a girl."

"Yeah, but you're a _girl _girl..."

"Whoa! Is the circus in town?" Marie asked as she pointed at Eli and Elly.

"If it is, its short one bird-girl and a caramel skeleton!" May added, the two started laughing.

"Come on girls, we can check out the freak show later, we got a party to get to." Lee told them as the three continued on, leaving Eli and Elly alone.

Elly looked down at Eli, he looked up, "Fine, you can experiment a _little_."

**XxXxX**

Everyone was covering their ears as Eddy sang karaoke.

"_What's new pussycat? Woah, woah! What's new pussycat? Woah- _WAH!" Eddy was hit in the face with a half-eaten jawbreaker.

"Bullseye!" Sarah cheered, everyone else laughed.

Eddy got up, his hat knocked off and his face red with rage, he tackled Sarah and the two got into a scuffle that produced a ball of smoke, Jimmy and Ed both went into the ball to calm them down.

"Are they always like this?" Ezeke asked Rolf.

"Pretty much." was Rolf's answer.

"Please stop it you two! Err, four! You're wrecking the furniture!" a lamp flew by Edd's head and crashed into a wall, "This is why we never have a party at my house...hmm?" Edd thought he saw something move outside his window. He went to the window to take a look.

"What's up, Double-D?" Kevin asked as he showed up next to Edd.

"I thought I saw..."

There was a noise of something climbing up the side of the house to the roof, the four-way fight between Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy ceased as they all heard something go down the chimney. A gourd landed in Edd's fireplace.

"What in the-"

The gourd opened up and black smoke filled the room, making it very hard to see.

"AH! I'VE GONE BLIND!" screamed Ed.

"Ed you idiot, stand still! You're bumping into me!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, I'm scared!" Jimmy cried.

"What's going on? What the heck was that thing?" Ezeke asked.

"It was a gourd, Rolf believes." Rolf told him.

"What the heck is a smoke bomb doing in a gourd?" Kevin yelled.

"How should I know? I didn't put it in there!" Eddy yelled.

"Remain calm everyone! Try to open the windows! Maybe we could-" Edd was cut off by the sound of someone getting hit in the head with a block of wood.

"Double-D? You okay?" Eddy asked as he headed towards his friend's voice. He tripped over Edd's unconscious body. Everyone could hear the insane laughter coming from inside the house.

"Jonny-the-wood-boy?" Rolf asked.

"No you fools! It is I, THE GOURD! Back with a vengeance with Timber the Dark Shard!" The Gourd laughed.

Kevin growled, "I should've known if was you, Kojak, only you could be this ridiculous."

"What did you do to Double-D? If you hurt him..." Eddy trailed off.

"You should worry more about what I'll do to _you!_"

Eddy never saw it coming, he was smacked upside the head with Timber, flew back into the karaoke machine, and started seeing stars, "I'd like to say thank you on behalf of the group and ourselves and I hope we've passed the audition..." Eddy said before falling back, knocked out.

"That's it, I'm poundin' ya, freak!" Kevin said as he swung his fists in the smoke until he put a fist through a wall, "Man, cheap wall."

"You can't hit what you can't see! But I can see with my Gourd Vision!" The Gourd started laughing again, but stopped for a moment, "What's that Timber? The smoke's going away?"

The smoke in the room started to fade, three silhouettes stood at the now open front door, one of them holding a small portable fan that was recently plugged in.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch girls." said Lee.

"It's that weird kid again!" Marie remarked, she threw the portable fan over her shoulder.

"Look at what he did to the Eds!" May pointed at Edd and Eddy on the floor out cold.

Kevin pulled his fist out of the wall, "Yep, and now he's got nowhere to hide." Kevin and the Kankers backed The Gourd and Timber into a corner.

"Jonny-the-wood-boy, prepare to be disciplined." Rolf was at Kevin's side and pulled a fish out from his jacket.

"Welp, it was nice knowing you Jonny." said Jimmy as Sarah stomped over to him, growling. Jimmy and Ezeke decided to stay back.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other cucumber." Ed said as he joined with the others in surrounding The Gourd and Timber.

"We're surrounded Timber!" The Gourd cried, he paused for a moment, "What do you mean they already know so we can drop the act?"

Everyone jumped on Jonny and Plank. When the dust cleared, Jonny and Plank had their masks off, were tied to a chair, and duct tape covered Jonny's mouth. Ed took the tape and put some over Plank's mouth as well.

"You can't talk your way out of this one, Plank." Ed said as he dusted off his hands.

"So who..." Ezeke started to ask.

"That's Jonny, he's been kinda messed up since the movie. We just try to ignore him." Kevin told him, "And these are...uh..." Kevin stopped when he realized Lee and Marie were gone. May was still in the room, she had her arms wrapped around a confused-looking Ed.

"Hey, where's Eddy and Double-D?" Sarah asked, the two unconscious Eds had vanished as well.

"Oh, Lee and Marie took them away while you guys were tying up the bald kid." May told them.

The others weren't that surprised, "Should we do something?" Jimmy asked.

Rolf shook his head and grinned, "The Ed-boys can handle themselves, they've been getting the harpies' usual treatment throughout our whole series." he, Jimmy, Kevin, and Sarah shared a knowing laugh and Ezeke joined in. Jonny started yelling something but it was muffled. May was smiling and Ed was starting to freak out.

"I need an adult! I need an adult!" Ed screamed.

May poked his nose, "You know there aren't any adults on this show, you big silly." she reminded him.

**XxXxX**

"Is that it?" Ron asked after Nazz finished giving her tour of Peach Creek.

"Yep, pretty much." she smiled, "What do you think?"

"There ain't many kids here? Then what's-a with the big school?" he asked.

"Well, the school has classes that go from kindergarten to twelfth grade. Most of the students are kids who live in the countryside, they're hardly around here in the suburbs unless it's for school or some special event, so you won't really see them at all during the summertime. Other than that, it's an aging community."

Ron rubbed his chin, "So just you, and all those kids living in that cul-de-sac?

Nazz nodded, "That's right! I know we're going to be great friends."

"I-a bet that punk in the red hat won't like that."

"Who, Kevin? He's just brat really, talks big, acts first, never thinks, cared more about his stupid bike than me..."

"What was that last one?"

"He never thinks things through, he never thinks if he hurts other people, he's really self-centered..." Nazz trailed off, bitterly.

"_They got history, best stay out of it...huh?" _Ron's train of thought stopped as he saw Lee and Marie carry off Edd and Eddy past them and towards the trailer park.

"Looks like they're at it again." Nazz sighed.

"Who?"

"The Kanker sisters, they're three half-sisters who come from a messed up home. Less said about them, the better."

"A'ight..."

**XxXxX**

Lee and Marie carried their passed out trophies into the trailer park, giggling all the way and wondering what they'd do to them first. They then stopped short of their trailer as they saw what looked like a dog napping at their door.

"What the, who left a mutt at our door?" Marie asked.

"I'll take care of it, here, hold my husband." Lee tossed Eddy to Marie who grabbed him by his three hairs. Lee walked up to the dog, "Move it or lose it, dog!" Lee yelled. The dog didn't move. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Lee poked the dog in the head, it felt hard and cold. "Huh?" Lee knocked on the dog, it was made of metal.

There was a sound of a machine working and the dog opened up its eyes. It looked at Lee, inside the dog's eyes were what looked like computer screens. Words started to appear in the eyes.

"**SEARCHING...IS SUBJECT HOSTILE?"**

"What the heck is this thing?" Lee kept knocking on the metallic dog.

"**YES. CHOICE OF ACTION? BITE." **the machine-like dog opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth, it clamped over Lee's fist.

"YAH! MARIE! GET IT OFF ME!" Lee shook her arm up and down, smashing the machine. Marie let go of Edd and Eddy who fell to the ground, she ran over to help Lee. Edd and Eddy regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Edd asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" Eddy looked around and saw where they were at, he had Edd look over at Lee and Marie dealing with the metal dog.

Edd looked over at Eddy, "...do we even want to know?"

Eddy shook his head, and the two crept away from the trailer park, not noticing Eli and Elly hiding behind a trailer, Elly with a remote control.

"POOCH v 2.01 is operating just as devised." stated Elly.

"I hope this doesn't result in too much damage." Eli told her.

"Don't worry, I can always repair him."

Edd and Eddy got out of the trailer park and headed for home. Edd was the first to speak, "Well, I suppose some things never change."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like you being nayeve."

"Naive, Eddy."

"That too."

**The End**

**XxXxX**

Edd and Eddy were both sitting on comfortable armchairs, both on different sides of a coffee table in the middle. Edd with his hands folded in his lap while Eddy had his hands behind the back of his head.

"Hello everyone, as you all know I'm Eddy." Eddy started.

"And I'm known as Double-D." Edd added.

"And we're here to say welcome to The End of the Episode."

"You see, this series is going to be quite different from what we've already done. As such, we would all really appreciate it if you, our viewers, sent us comments, questions, or concerns. Feedback on what you like and what you didn't like.

"Who knows? If we like your questions, we may just answer them at The End of the Episode."

"Although, for everyone involved, please be polite and don't ask questions that we don't want to answer."

"Like anything about the assumed 'relationship' between Casanova over there and me, or him with shovel-chin. Seriously, we're asked that like five times a day. What the heck is _wrong _with you people? What we do off camera and who we like are none of your damn business!"

"Thank you Eddy, but there was no need to curse. We're trying to get a K+ rating after all."

"Sorry _mom_...say whatever happened to Ed?"

Just then, Ed came running through the room screaming, "Help me guys! She's gaining on me!"

May ran through the room chasing after Ed, crashing into the furniture and sending Edd and Eddy flying out of their chairs. Edd got up, and dusted himself off, "Well I hope you all enjoyed our pilot episode, we'll see you next time!"


	3. Get Your Ed in the Game

**Get Your Ed in the Game**

The Eds were sitting on the curb sucking on jawbreakers left over from the party in the last episode, enjoying the end of another lazy summer day. "You know, it just don't get no better than this." said Eddy.

"You mean 'it doesn't get any better than this' right?" Edd corrected.

"Does it matter?"

"Good grammar is its own reward, Eddy."

"Who cares about that? You know what I meant anyway."

"Look guys! A deserter!" Ed pointed at what looked like a beaten up Kevin, crawling up the street.

"Oh dear! Kevin, are you okay?" asked a concerned Edd.

Kevin picked himself up, and pushed on his spine making a cracking sound, "I give up." he finally said. The Eds stood up off the curb.

"Give up? On what?" Edd asked.

"You know that new guy, Ron?" Kevin asked.

"Not personally, we only just met him in the last episode." said Eddy.

"He was not very nice ." Ed added.

"Yeah, and you can add very good at sports to that list." Kevin told them.

"So is that why you look as though you got hit by a truck?" Edd asked.

"Pretty much, here, I'll show you in this flashback." Kevin grabbed the edge of the screen and pulled up the flashback.

The flashback showed a montage of Kevin and Ron trying to out-jock each other. First they tried baseball with Kevin pitching a fastball at Ron, and Ron smacking the stitching out of the baseball while knocking it out of the neighborhood. Next they tried two-person American football which had Ron tackling Kevin just seconds after he hiked the ball. After that was regular football, or soccer, where the two took turns being goalie and kicker but Kevin couldn't get it past Ron, and Ron kicked it in with a backflip.

"Wait, he did a backflip?" Eddy asked, pausing the flashback.

"Okay, that part I kinda exaggerated on." Kevin admitted.

After that, the flashback showed the two playing street hockey, where about the same thing happened during the soccer game. The last thing the two did was play a game of rochambeau, where Kevin kicked Ron in the groin but Ron didn't fall over, and then he kicked Kevin in the groin and he fell down. This ended the flashback.

"Aww don't worry Kevin. Now you have a reason to why you sound like a girl!" Ed told him.

"Shut up!" Kevin shouted, "The point is that he's better than me, so I give up! I'm done with being the jock on this show."

"I thought you were supposed to be the jerk on the show." said Eddy.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Aren't they kinda the same thing?"

Edd shook his head, "Not necessarily, just because you're incredibly talented at something doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it." he told him.

"Try telling that to my mom." Kevin muttered with his head lowered.

The Eds looked at one another, they all had pity in their eyes for Kevin, the three of them nodded in unison, "Come on Kevin, you can't give up!" Eddy started, "So the guy's better at some sports than you, big deal!"

"It IS a big deal! Along with my bike it's all I had, and now I don't got either!"

"Very well then, there has to be a sport you haven't tried yet." Edd suggested.

"I tried everything! I just didn't show you in the flashback since then we'd be here all day!" Kevin told him.

"Did you try making one?" Ed asked.

Everyone looked at Ed, "What?" Kevin asked.

"A sport you haven't tried yet because it hasn't been made yet!" Ed explained.

Edd rubbed his chin, "That's...not a bad idea Ed."

Kevin liked the sound of this, "Okay I'm game, what's the sport?"

"I have no idea!" Ed cheered.

"Figures." Kevin scoffed.

Eddy put an arm around Kevin, "Relax Kev, Ed's just the idea guy, you leave the actual thinking to me. So here's what we're going to do..." The four boys huddled together as Eddy began to discuss his ideas.

**XxXxX**

The next day, a crowd of the neighborhood kids gathered on the fence overlooking the lane. There was Rolf, Ezeke, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Plank watching the Eds and Kevin play the game they made up.

It was difficult to describe what kind of game they were playing. Each of them was carrying something different and wore a luchador mask: Ed had a cricket bat and green mask, Edd had a tennis racket and red mask, Eddy had a hockey stick with his name written on it and a yellow mask, and Kevin had a golf club and an orange mask. Edd was the only one who also wore elbow, knee pads, and a helmet. They were using whatever they had to hit a large rubber bouncy ball into a basketball hoop. For some reason, there were also a lot of flags on the playing field.

"What game are they playing?" Jonny asked.

"I dunno, but it looks fun!" Jimmy told him.

"Wait, what's Jonny doing here?" Ezeke asked Rolf.

"Jonny-the-wood-boy is watching the game." Rolf told him.

"Yeah, but isn't he a villain or something?"

Jonny looked shocked, "What, who me? No, you must be confusing me for The Gourd!"

"...but aren't you-"

Sarah stopped him, "It's best not to ask, just mark it up as part of the plot."

Ed picked up a flag, "Okay! I got the Tazmania flag! Everyone has to spin in circles and the last one standing gets a point!"

The four of them started spinning around. Edd was the first to fall, followed by Eddy. Kevin and Ed spun around until Ed fell himself. The kids cheered Kevin as he stopped spinning, but fell over nonetheless.

"What's the score now?" Kevin asked.

Edd regained composure after vomiting off-screen, "If I remember correctly, Eddy and I had quid."

"Which means Ed and I got birdie, alright!" Kevin pumped his fist in the air.

"Kevin! Assist Rolf, for Rolf would like to partake in this leisure activity!" said you-know-who.

Jonny jumped down, "Count me and Plank in!"

"I wanna try! How about you Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "No thanks, it looks too rough."

"Hey Ezeke, why don't you come down too?" Kevin asked.

Ezeke shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather watch."

"Well, we at least need an equal number in teams." Eddy pointed out.

"Put me in then." everyone turned to see Ron, "The heck are you even playing?"

"We're playing Ed-ball!" Ed shouted, "It's really fun!"

Ron was not amused, "Ed-ball? That's' prolly the-a lamest thing I ever heard."

"Then don't play, you wouldn't be good at it anyway." Kevin taunted.

Ron got up in Kevin's face, "A'ight then, let's-a play."

"You're all going to need the proper equipment first..." Edd told them.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile in the playground, Eli and Elly were testing out another of Elly's inventions. Eli was holding a baseball bat in his usual attire, Elly was decked out in a white baseball uniform with red stripes and a red baseball cap. Elly had what looked like a black baseball with green stitches, on it was a small dial built into it.

"I dunno Elly, wouldn't a ball that can generate its own speed be illegal in games?" Eli asked.

"My prototype Veloci-baseball is meant for training purposes only. I thought I told you." Elly told him.

"You only told me that you were making a baseball that can speed up in the air...I'm still not sure I should be the one trying to hit it."

"Your strike zone is easy to calculate, just swing the bat like you normally would two point four seconds after I throw the ball, you'll hit it."

Eli lowered his eyes, "Really?"

"Am I ever wrong?"

"What about that time with the potato and-"

"I deny any of that happened!" Elly said, her brow furrowed a small bit.

"Fine, throw it."

Elly threw the baseball, Eli swung when he was supposed to and hit the Veloci-baseball. The baseball flew up and kept gaining speed, it headed towards the cul-de-sac.

"That's not supposed to happen." Elly thought out loud, she got out a notepad and pen and jotted down notes. Eli picked her up, put her over his shoulders, and headed for the cul-de-sac. The two heard the sound of glass breaking.

"...that can't be good." Eli speculated.

The two then heard a yell coming from one of the houses of the cul-de-sac.

"Really not good!" Eli shouted.

Elly tapped her chin, "Hmm...well we should retrieve it and apologize. I wrote my name on it, so they'll find out we did that anyway." she told her brother.

Eli shook his head, "You and your vanity..."

**XxXxX**

Rolf, Jonny, Sarah, and Ron were all carrying something different and wearing luchador masks.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid things again?" Sarah asked, she carried a croquet mallet and wore a pink mask.

"Plank says it's to say what team we're on." said Jonny, he carried Plank and wore a silver mask (Plank also had a gold mask).

"Then-a why are they-a different colors?" Ron pointed out, he carried a baseball bat and wore a black mask.

"Ed-boys, explain." demanded Rolf, he carried a frozen mackerel and wore a blue mask.

"I got this one!" Ed called out, "You don't question the mask! It's against the rules."

"What _are _the rules, exactly?" asked Ezeke from above.

Eddy snapped his fingers toward Edd, "Double-D? Do your thing."

"With pleasure Eddy." Edd pulled a chalkboard on wheels from off-screen and started drawing a diagram of the playing field, "Ed-ball is played with two teams with no limit on how many can be on a team except that it has to be equal on both teams playing. Each player uses their equipment of choice (Yes, even Rolf's fish) to try to get the Ed-ball up into either hoop. Getting it in the hoop earns the team a point."

"What's with the flags?" Sarah asked.

"The twenty-four challenge flags are, as the name suggests, here to make the game more challenging. Pick one up and you can declare a challenge that everyone has to do for more points _or _change the rules. But once a flag is used, it can't be used again."

"The rules change?" Jimmy asked.

"You bet, now, who's gonna be on my team?" Kevin asked.

**XxXxX**

Eli rang the doorbell of the house that now had a broken window. Elly was down on her knees, facing the door.

"Elly, for the last time, you don't have to do that." Eli told her.

The door opened and Nazz eyed Eli suspiciously.

"Uh...my sister has something to say." Eli pointed down at Elly, whom Nazz didn't notice. Nazz looked down at Elly who bowed.

"I must apologize for my brother, he broke your window with my experimental baseball."

"What? You're the one who made that thing!"

"You're the one who swung the bat."

Nazz didn't say anything, she kept staring at Elly.

Eli started to sweat, "Uh...I think we broke her. We should just-"

"SO CUTE!" Nazz picked up Elly and squeezed her against her chest, "You in your little outfit and your little cap! Where did you get these? They look so perfect on you!"

Elly turned toward her brother, her expression remained unchanged, "Eli, help."

Eli scratched his head, "Uh, miss, can you please-"

"And wow! Look at you! Is that a new style? I never seen it before! Is it a new fad? Who designed it? Are you two new here? How about we go inside?"

Nazz dragged the two of them inside, Eli and Elly looked at one another,_ "Oh no." _they both thought.

**XxXxX**

"Plank says we all have to flap like birds if we don't got the Ed-ball!" Jonny yelled as a flag got caught in Plank's chip.

Everyone did so, Edd had the Ed-ball. Jimmy was rubbing his chin as he and Ezeke watched.

"What's the score?" Jimmy asked.

Ezeke shrugged, "I think Kevin's team has wumbo and Eddy's team has jinjo."

"Which is higher?"

"I have no idea."

Rolf picked up a flag, "Rolf has the flag of challenge! Everybody pile-on Double-Ed-boy!"

"What?" Everyone jumped on Edd, leaving the Ed-ball free. Ed squirmed out of the pile and took possession of the Ed-ball. He smacked it into a hoop.

"GOOOOAAAALLLL!" Ed cheered with his arms out, he then got hit in the face with the Ed-ball.

"He got-a hit in the face! That means we steal the point!" Ron yelled.

"What? Since when was that a rule?" Kevin asked.

"Sarah declared it a couple of turns ago." Edd told him, still recovering from the pile-on.

"Oh yeah, forgot."

"Hey! You guys still need to flap your arms!" Jonny reminded them.

**XxXxX**

Nazz had Eli and Elly in her house, "So tell me Eli, how do you keep your figure?" Nazz asked, envying his skinny chest.

Eli's tongue was apparently caught by a cat since he couldn't muster up a response, Elly spoke for him, "My sibling is allergic to a lot of sustenance, so he consumes very few. In addition, his metabolism is off the charts."

"...huh?" Nazz didn't understand a word Elly said.

Elly whispered to Eli, "It seems the blonde hair isn't just for show."

"Elly, be nice." Eli scolded, "Say uh, Nazz was it? We're kinda busy, so can you just give us our baseball so we can go?"

"You mean the one that went through the window in my room?" Nazz asked.

"Yes."

"The one that broke my TV?"

"Well...I think so."

"The one that's stuck in my wall?"

"What?"

Nazz showed the two upstairs to her bedroom, the Veloci-baseball was lodged in a wall behind a destroyed television, and it was _still_ gaining speed.

"Fascinating, Newton would have a field day with this." Elly commented, she jotted down more notes.

"...we may be here for a while." Eli told Nazz.

"Awesome! I'll make some mac 'n cheese." Nazz went downstairs.

Eli shook his head, "That girl is insufferable, please tell me you have a way to stop your Veloci-baseball."

Elly pulled out a small metal box from inside her baseball cap, "Give me five minutes..."

**XxXxX**

The lane looked as though a war had taken place. Parts of the fence was destroyed, the basketball hoops were on the ground, the ground itself was dug into, the equipment was everywhere, and the players of Ed-ball were all sprawled out with all of them having rips in their clothing and masks. Jimmy and Ezeke were helping them up.

Eddy pulled himself out of the ground, took off his mask, and started coughing up dirt, "Okay... okay... I think we're done." Eddy fell down on his back.

Kevin pulled his mask off and put on his red cap, he looked towards Ed, "The Tremor challenge probably was too overkill Ed."

Ed pulled off his shoes, and started pouring dirt out of them.

"Did we win? Who won?" Sarah asked.

"Shy Eyes, Frail-Jimmy, what was the score?" asked Rolf.

Ezeke and Jimmy looked at each other, then back at the others.

"Uh...we don't know." Ezeke admitted.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, he ran over to the two, "You don't know? But you were supposed to keep score!"

"Not really, it was just a game, it's not like it mattered who won." Jimmy told him.

Ron was dumbstruck for a moment, he shook the dirt off his clothes, "Useless! All of you! This was all nothing but a waste of my time!"

"Aw, c'mon, didn't you have fun?" Ed asked, Ron threw the Ed-ball at his face again.

"Games are only fun when you _win_, chowderhead!" Ron shouted, he started walking away, "Screw you losers, I'm going home."

"He mad?" Ed asked with a smile.

Edd, Eddy, and Kevin had wide grins, "Yes Ed, yes he was." said Edd.

"Mission accomplished?" Ezeke asked, putting his arm in the air.

Kevin returned Ezeke's high-five, "Yeah! Your timing was perfect, bro!"

"What?" Sarah asked, she, Jimmy, Rolf, and Jonny were confused.

Eddy snickered, "This all went exactly as planned!"

"WHAT?" Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, and Jonny asked in unison.

"See, we were making a sport that Ron couldn't win, so we made up Ed-ball where it gets so crazy that it's hard to keep track of who's winning."

"So, it's unwinnable?" Jonny asked, Edd shook his head.

"Not exactly, anyone who's paying close enough attention can figure out who has more points, we also set it up so one of the spectators could bring even more confusion."

Kevin put an arm around Ezeke, "And that's where this guy came in."

"Yeah, I was in on it the whole time." Ezeke admitted.

"Well, you could've fooled me." Jimmy told him.

"But why keep us all in the dark?" Rolf asked.

"Yeah, we could've helped out." said Sarah.

"Ron probably would've found out." Kevin told them, "He's got an attitude on him, but he's not stupid."

"Say, now that Ron's taken care of...you guys wanna play again?" Ezeke asked.

"YEAH!" yelled Ed.

"Yeah, I dunno, we already kinda tore up the-" Eddy got hit in the face with the Ed-ball.

"Point for Ed! Point for Ed!"

"Oh, so _that's_ how it's going to be? Get over here!" Eddy chased Ed around the lane with the Ed-ball, Ezeke, Sarah, Rolf, and Jonny right behind him. Edd and Kevin hanged back.

Kevin looked over at Edd, "Looks like Ron isn't better than me in some ways, eh Double-D?"

Edd smiled, "Well, you know what they say. It doesn't matter if you win or lose..."

"...it's how you get payback!" Kevin finished.

**XxXxX**

"I'm back with the...huh?" Nazz walked into her room, Eli and Elly were gone, her television and window were fixed, and there was a big hole through her wall. There was an envelope taped to the television that said "Read Me" Nazz picked it up and opened it.

"_Dear Nazz,_

_Considering if you can actually read, we left you this note as an apology. _

_We both think you should know that we have A: Taken back our Veloci-Baseball. B: Fixed your television and window. And C: Put a huge gaping hole in your wall via Elly's laser cutter._

_We apologize for the inconvenience, and our early departure, but thank you for your time._

_Eli and Elly."_

Nazz stared at the note for a long time, she looked towards the audience, "I can't read it."

**The End**

**XxXxX**

"Hello everybody, and welcome back to The End of the Episode. Double-D speaking, and with me this time is Kevin." said Edd.

Kevin shrugged, "Hey, great to be here Double-D. You look good."

"Thank you, so what did you think about this episode Kevin?"

"Well, it's great and all that I got my time in the spotlight, but don't you think we could've used more of the footage from the game? You guys cut some good bits out of the final cut."

"We talked about this Kevin, Mr. Dusk had us cut them out to add in storyline B."

"Then why didn't he have _that _part cut out? That part of the episode was boring."

"Maybe to you, but to some it may have been enjoyable. Besides, I think the majority of the Ed-ball segment is better left up to the imagination of the viewer."

"Don't you mean, reader?"

"Either-or. That's all the time we have for today, we'll see you next time!"

"Yeah, see ya!"


End file.
